1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to apparatus for automatically opening flat packed cartons, and folding and sealing the flaps; and more particularly, to such apparatus having a high throughput.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rectangular cartons formed from corrugated cardboard and the like are generally packed flat by the manufacturer and bundled for storage and transport. The user is therefore required to open up or erect the flattened and folded carton, properly orient and fold the bottom flaps, apply glue thereto, and fold the flaps to form a sealed bottom of the carton. Although such operations can be performed manually, the costs are generally prohibitive for high volume operations. Consequently, a wide variety of complex machinery has been developed to perform such operations automatically.
In a typical prior art apparatus for this purpose, the handling of the cartons is accomplished utilizing suction cups in performing the various operations. Difficulty is encountered due to leakage of a cup which may interrupt the sequence of operation and require manual attention. Such machines usually work in a stop-and-go fashion; that is, the carton is moved from one station to another, stopped at the station until a particular operation is completed, and then moved to another station. This mode of operation is relatively slow. The intermittent operation also produces wear on the controlling mechanisms requiring constant maintenance.